


advertiser friendly

by yityng



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst Free, Declarations Of Love, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humour, Haru and Makoto are so married, M/M, Post-Canon, Screenplay/Script Format, Slice of Life, Social Media, at least according to haru cause he’s not good at feelings okay, formatting is difficult wow, implied sourin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 06:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13541382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yityng/pseuds/yityng
Summary: In which Haruka wears his jammers, Rin flexes and Makoto is floof.orAdvertising using social media is hard when you’re Nanase Haruka.





	advertiser friendly

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first fanfic i’ve ever written in my life. of course i’d give it to Makoto and Haru.
> 
> 【please be kind... (╥﹏╥)】
> 
> Post-Canon where Haru has finished his second Olympics and had achieved a sizeable following on social media sites he never uses.

 

* * *

 

INSTAGRAM                                                                             now

 **nanase_haruchan** started a live video. Watch it before it ends !

 

* * *

 

{tap}

 

[The screen is entirely dark before shuddering and showing an image of a tiled floor and righting up to display a radiant view of pre-dusk sunlight at a kitchen island. Standing, a young man with black and impeccably smooth locks and ocean eyes stares at the camera’s eye with a face filled with a curious wonder as if he isn’t quite aware that thousands of his avid followers were bursting in from their first notification from the ever barren Instagram account.]

 

Haruka: ….

 

  
colloquial_aristocrat _joined_

  
le-plusmisérabledetous: _ahhhhhhhh ! holy shit ! this pretty boy is alive !_

  
minyeom.xx-99 _joined_

  
sweetcaseydimme: _fuckkkkkkkkk did this start already ?_

  
columboxmercenaries: _oh my god ! haru chaannnnnnnnn ! (heart eyes)_

  
mercywines: _hi haruuuuuu_

  
mercywines: _i cannot believe this is happening lol this boy does not use social media_

  
felimorcano: _lmao ^^_

  
nitmaliquias220: _he’s so beuatufulllll look at him_

  
iuqet: _how are you cutie ?_

  
nitmaliquias220: * _* beautiful, i can spell dammmit_

  
morsoeyroses _joined_

  
deadmemes _joined_

  
mistressluciayamk _joined_

  
nitmaliquias220: _fucking hell_

 

 

 

 **nanase_haruchan**                                                                            

 

**766 viewers**

**1293 viewers**

**1822 viewers**

 

 

Haruka: …

 

  
[Seeming at a lost for words, he raised a hand up to his fringe that had fallen over his eyes, his facial features remaining rather neutral. The view of the kitchen island is jostled again as the phone is moved and is leant on something to support it allowing the full view of a small but neat flat. The image shows Haruka on a earthly coloured sofa and the boy himself perched precariously on it; knees tucked in up to his chest, arms wrapped around his folded legs and head half hidden by them as his nose presses behind them. A reproachful and faintly confused look crosses his face.]

 

  
yurwhemingly: _look at himmm ! omg omg he’s so cutteeeee !_

  
tuyoya_mika: _there’s my husbando_

  
oppili: _wahhhhh he looks so confused jesus i’m so dead_

 

  
[Glancing to the side, he seems to remember himself and lets go of his knees and replaces his hands by his hips. Suddenly, he catches sight of something behind the camera and his facial expression shifts to one of a bit more ease but remains expressionless.]

 

  
Haruka: Makoto. I’m doing the advertising video now. What do I do ?

 

  
utyplia398: _fuck, what is he saying ? subtitles are in dire need._

  
cosette||fauchelevent: _why don’t i know japanese ?!  shit,  is there anyone who can translate ?_

  
yaoihippie69: _i’m going to screen record this. this is like seeing a merlion. and need japanese translators stat. someone dm._

 

  
Makoto (offscreen): Haru~. I told you to plan what to say didn’t I ? Why are you doing it now and without practice ! I mean, this is your sponsor that is very important isn’t it ?

  
Haruka (impassive): Yes. So ?

 

  
cordia7io: _why is that other voice so familiar ?_

  
vvlovegood: _i swear that voice should be recognized by people._

  
yyoinryta: _this is the struggle of fanning over hot and unattainable asians_

 

  
[A soft sigh puffs out and the view is momentarily obscured again. This time, it’s by a pair of blue jean clad legs and a shot of Haruka is seen again; a young man with brown-gold sunlight tussles and a demure smile is sitting next to him. He sports a cream coloured sweater; a contrasting sigh from the black sweater Haruka is wearing.]

 

  
Makoto: Okay Haru. I’ll help you this time but next time you’ll be on your own. I hope you remember that I am not that fond of speaking in front of your followers.

  
Haruka (sparkling with hope): This is your first time too.

  
Makoto: I know ! I -er mean like even in public events you always make me talk for you. I really ought to …

 

  
[Makoto sighs and buries his head in his hands, flustered by Haruka’s steady gaze. The action shoves the red frames of his glasses further into the bridge of his nose. The tips of his ears are noticeably pinkened.]

 

  
Makoto: Really ! You….

  
Haruka: We should say hi.

  
Makoto: Oh ! Yes. Let’s do our best Haru !

 

  
[The two turn towards the camera and wave together; Makoto smiling brightly and Haruka seeming to become shyer. They greet their audience with a happy and completely foreign manner.]

 

 

  
16-42-58-lupinestar: _holy shit. he’s hot_

  
hetareitalia: _got it ! he’s the cutie haruchan is with at all the meet ups and with rin as well._

 

  
Makoto: Hello everyone. I thank you for waiting. Ah… Haru and I are doing a livestream. Oh and I am Tachibana Makoto. I am here as… er.

  
Haruka: Viewership.

  
Makoto: Ehhhhh ? Haru-chan, what are you saying ?!

 

  
theimmortalalchemist6: _that is so cute_

  
thatrussetpotato: _yay ! english. it’s so careful and mysterious tho.. we don’t mind ! it’s super adorbsss._

 

 

Makoto: It is for support ! I am for support ! Is this term correct ?

 

  
[He glances towards the screen and spots comments confirming his question and he rereads a helpful one a few times to confirm the assertion.]

 

  
Haruka: You panic a lot. It is very amusing.

  
Makoto: Haru is in such a teasing mood~

 

  
[He smiles at Haruka indulgently before seeming to remember himself.]

 

  
Makoto: Oh yes ! Haru, let’s focus !

  
Haruka: Okay.

  
Makoto: So Haru, say hi to the viewers and introduce yourself politely. Is there keigo in English ? 

  
Haruka: My name is Nanase Haruka…

  
Haruka: ... desu. I swim free.

  
Makoto: Haru~

 

Haruka: I swim free at the Olympics for Japan and am a two time gold medalist.

  
Haruka: … Salted and grilled mackerel.

  
Makoto: Yay Haru !

  
Haruka: Rice.

 

  
tylip: _i’m getting cavities._

 

  
  
Send a request to be in **nanase_haruchan’s** live video !                   {Request}  
**MATSUOKA_rin** has requested to join **nanase_haruchan** in live video

 

  
adonothing: _was that rin ! !! ???!_

  
sailorplu: _its RIN my bby_

 

[The two do not seem to notice the flurry of greeting comments of the other medalist swimmer in the livestream. They are enamoured with staring dreamily in each other’s eyes. The space between them seems to have become non-existent. Faces close together and Haruka’s face tilts up invitingly. Suddenly, Makoto’s cell blares sharply causing Makoto to jump and scramble to answer it. On loudspeaker. For all the viewers to hear.]

 

  
Rin: OI TACHIBANA ! Get fishboy to pay attention to people ! Why is it so difficult for you morons ?!

  
Makoto: Ehhhh ? Rin ?! What are you talking about ?

  
Rin: Your livestream isn’t going to get anywhere if you don’t let me with you. Accept my request !

 

  
[Sensing danger, Haruka obligingly taps accept on the icon he’d noticed and purposefully ignored. Rin’s fiery hair is splayed out on a weight bench fills in the screen; dividing the screen in half]

 

  
Rin: Yo ! It’s me people. Matsuoka Rin. I’m here to save your bored asses. Asses.

  
Makoto: Rin ! That isn’t how you say hello.

  
Haruka: Are you in the gym.

  
Rin: Yep ! Working out to beat ’cha when I visit Samezuka next month for a notable alumni visit. Alumnus. Is that the singular ? Man, I’ve been in Japan wayyyy too long.

  
Haruka: I’m not coming. I beat you already.

  
Rin: Yesterday ! It was yesterday fishboy !

  
Makoto: Ah yes ! So Rin, what are you working with ?

 

  
[Rin is momentarily confused and Makoto desperately tries to convey his meaning before seemingly giving up and waving his cell in front of the camera. Rin’s memory seems to click.]

 

  
Rin: Oh right. Well, in order for me to beat mister gold medalist here, I’ve been using this  
weightlifting brand to keep my muscles toned and all that shit.

 

  
[He jumps up and flexes with a dumbbell in front of the weight room mirror. Grinning devilishly, his teeth glimmer with the low lighting as he holds his phone which is in a silicone cartoon shark case in his left hand.]

 

  
Rin: I’m being sponsored by this company so I’ve got all this free equipment to show off. Check ’em out and get a discount.. err … shit.

  
Makoto: Fifteen percent !

  
Rin: Of fifteen percent ! If you use my promo code. I’ll pin it the stream.

 

  
PINNED COMMENT  
**MATSUOKA_rin** : Promo code: ITSYOSHARKBOI7687853

 

Haruka: What kind of code is that.

  
Rin: They said I could pick !

  
Haruka: Your brain is weird.

  
Rin: You are so dead tomorrow.

  
Makoto: Ahhh ! Let’s talk about something else shall we ? Haru ? Do you want to talk about the article you’re having published in the American media about your world record breaking time ? I am very proud of you !

  
Haruka: It’s .. yeah. I’m happy too.

  
Makoto: Haru-chan is so amazing ! He is so pretty in the water.

  
Rin: So he isn’t pretty on land ?

  
Makoto: That isn’t what I meant ! Haru-chan is amazing always ! I’m always grateful to have met him and to be by his side. I feel safe next to him and, and…

  
Haruka: Makoto.

 

  
[They are both blushing furiously and Rin groans loudly, having sat down again on his sponsored workout bench.]

 

  
Rin: You two are the sappiest, most disgusting and the most married couple that isn’t a couple I’ve ever had the misfortune to meet.

 

  
[Makoto and Haruka appear not to have heard him. Makoto has his hand cupping Haruka's cheek and smiling fondly and endearingly at him like he has the answers to the world in his eyes.]

 

  
jaelooko8: _i am physically hurting. they are my OTP_

  
inkheartmags: _are they not a couple ? they should be._

  
pusheecats: _rin is so hawt ! notice meeeesee_

  
tuyyumjj: _damn rin. what workout routine do you follow ?_

  
mertzpie: _what is even this live. i can’t stop watching and i’ve got an exam to study for._

  
mertzpie: _who am i kidding, i’ll fail anyways._

  
viscountesstiramisu _joined_

  
plue _joined_

  
morinozuka_ohshc: _who else is up at an ungodly hour to watch these beautiful swimmers ?_

 

  
Rin: OI. LOVEBIRDS.

  
Makoto: Ah ! What ? Yes ?

  
Rin: Did you seriously just answer to that ?

  
Haruka: People call Makoto that a lot when we are travelling. I don’t get what it means.

  
Rin: You two have got to be joking.

  
Makoto: Is it something bad ?! Ah… but it couldn’t be since Rin would never say hurtful things, ne Haru-chan ?

  
Haruka: No.

  
Rin: You ….. !!

 

  
[Rin smacks his pretty face into his hand. Sliding it down his face, he sits back up after having laid back down and sighs loudly]

 

  
Rin: It isn’t bad. Just stop acting married and things will let up.

  
Makoto: Have we been acting out of term ? Haru-chan, I thought you said people were okay with us holding hands.

  
Haruka: I didn’t. You assumed.

  
Makoto: Haru-chan is so mean !

  
Makoto: No, Haru-chan is so kind.

 

  
[Makoto, on impulse, hugs Haruka tightly and nuzzles his nose into the nape of Haruka’s neck. Haruka seems unperturbed and pats his head.]

 

  
Haruka: Didn’t I tell you to stop with the -chan ? Don’t call me like a girl. I am not a girl.

  
Makoto: I wasn’t ! And I know that of course. It’s just that I would call you by your full name if I didn’t call you Haru and I know you really dislike your full name. So … Don’t be mad, ne, Haru-chan ?

  
Haruka: Never … said that I was…

  
Haruka: I don’t mind if you …… call me my name when we’re alone.

 

  
[Makoto’s face fills with wonder as he stares at the boy determinedly staring at a particularly interesting spot fifty metres away. Makoto smiles truly and it burns people, really.]

 

  
Makoto: Okay Haru.

  
Rin: I can’t take this shit anymore. Go get hitched.

  
Haruka: Okay. I’ll send the invite when we’ve picked a lucky day.

  
Makoto + Rin: HAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ? ?! ?! ?!? !???

  
Haruka: Makoto.

 

  
[The two boys stare at each other for an extremely long and anxious ten seconds. Then, Makoto smiles and pulls Haruka to his chest. He whispers something into Haruka’s ear and he blushes. They both blush. Rin is blushing. Everyone is dead.]

 

  
kurociel: _this is the cutest shit i’ve seen in my short and dreary life_

  
anthromimi: _why haven’t i ever seen these two in another light ? i could have written so much gay fanfiction by now._

  
hatsukoi: _lol, look at rin’s face. he looks super embarrassed. innocent lil’ beannnn_

  
heinw: _i never want this to end. it’s so pure. so unadulterated. let’s slander it._

  
eddienewtthehottie _: people are crazy jeez._

 

  
Rin: You two. Stop with the silent communication. Haru, SPEAK.

  
Haruka: …..

  
Makoto: Aww Haru-chan is so shy ! Rin, Haru thought we were dating since he stayed with me when we were going to university in Tokyo. I was stupid; I should have realized something so simple !

 

  
[Haruka blushes again and Rin stares at them for so long, he is sure all the saliva in his mouth has evaporated. He opens his mouth, closes it and keeps it shut. Then blows out something between a raspberry and a long suffering groan.]

 

  
Rin: I need to go for a run with Sousuke now. I think he’ll be by around now. Even if he isn’t, I don’t care. People, don’t contact me for the next two days. I need normal. Good. Bye.

 

  
[Rin’s side of the livestream darkens and the text indicates that it has ended. The livestream now only has Makoto and Haruka who have now cuddled up next to each other contentedly.]

 

  
Makoto: Rin ?! Oh no…

 

Haruka: We’re going to see him tomorrow anyways. Don’t worry. He isn’t going to run from a race.

  
Makoto: Haru is right. And Rin did mention Sousuke so I think it’ll be fine. I’ll apologize when I see him.

  
Haruka: Don't bother.

  
Makoto: Wha…?

 

  
[Haruka abruptly stands up and yanks off his trousers and tosses them into the air and behind the sofa to the strangled yelp of Makoto behind him. He is wearing his sponsor’s swim jammers underneath which he twists around in order to show off the brand logo proudly on his … ass.]

 

  
roseallee: _i must have died and gone to heaven. nanase haruka is sticking his ass in my face._

  
nifflerbabe1: _i’ve been blessed with the beauties of this world. a hot boy and a hot ass_

  
woshihenpiaoliang: _we have been saved by the wonders of paid promotion. this is hands down the best unplanned advertisement ever._

  
fantine: _faints and dies._

 

  
Makoto: HARU CHAN OH MY GOODNESS ABSOLUTELY NO

 

Haruka: What. I needed to show them the product. And you’ve already pulled my pants back up.

  
Makoto: This is not how advertising works.. er I mean…, it is but ack ... don’t do that please ...

  
Makoto: Um.

 

  
[Makoto faces the camera and seems to realize the predicament he is in. He smiles hopefully at the camera with his hands at Haruka’s sides from grabbing the flying trousers and putting them back on his boyfriend. Fiancé ? Jesus. He needs help. He has his arms wrapped around Haruka’s hips and Haruka has his around Makoto’s neck. He flushes a charming crimson.]

 

  
Makoto: Pl-please continue to support Haru-chan. See if you’d like the swimming jammers he-he showed you and because they’ve sponsored this, there will be ten percent off until ... um..

  
Haruka: Next Saturday.

  
Makoto: Yes ! The promo code is in Haru’s bio description. Thank you very much for viewing.  Goodbye ! Haru-chan ?

 

Haruka: Someone tell me how to change my username. Makoto made it for me.

 

* * *

 

 

**This live video has ended.  
3117 viewers**

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Pinned Tweet

  
**Meirin Swimwear Japan** @ _meirinswim_jp_  
Nanase Haruka special edition Meirin swim jammers are sold out ! Limited restock will be here by end of next week. Follow to stay up to date !

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

YouTube Trending

  
Music            Live            Games             News             Movies

  
#17 - Nanase Haruka Instagram Livestream 【eng-sub】ft Matsuoka Rin & NH BF ??!  
yaoihippie69

18:21

 

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> could you tell i’ve had two semesters in business ?
> 
> ♡ i’m on [social media](http://wallflowerbean.tumblr.com) more than haru ☆〜（ゝ。∂）


End file.
